fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Himoto Edna
is one of the main protagonists in Super Smash Pretty Cure!, and a member of Team Smash. She is a tomboyish, active girl who dreams of becoming a doctor. Edna is very adventurous, and usually is leading or independent. She likes playing sports, but mainly plays soccer and tennis. She hates being down or seeing people hurt, and wants to do her best to protect them. She is the first official member of Team Smash, transforming into , the Pretty Cure of flames represented by the color red. Her catchphrase is . General Information Website Description The tomboyish head of the entire group, Edna is a passionate girl with many dreams and ideas. She loves to be independent and go her own way instead of following the crowd. Edna loves sports, and she does a variety of them; however she chose to be on the soccer and tennis team at her school. She also is a big gamer, who mainly enjoys action and Nintendo games. She owns many Nintendo consoles, and uses them all in her spare time. Though so busy, she always pushes herself to advance and do her absolute best, especially as her Pretty Cure alter ego. Character Creation From Yousei A. Sina's original concept, Edna's name was Hidama Akane '''whose alter ego was '''Cure Mario. When Koizumi Daisy was given the series, Hidama Akane became Himoto Edna. One reason she changed the name was because she wanted to come up with a name herself. Plus, Akane was already a civilian Pretty Cure name, and she did not want repeats. Edna is mainly based on the iconic gaming character Mario, giving Edna her traits and powers. Her appearance also shares similarities to him. Personality Appearance As Edna, she has short deep red hair with red eyes. She is always shown wearing gaming themed earrings. Her main attire is a red shirt with blue jeans and brown tennis shoes. When transformed into Cure Blaze, her hair becomes longer, coming down to her mid back. She wears a red shirt with blue overalls covering it. However the overalls' end is a short skirt with Blaze's Controller on her right hip. She wears red arm warmers going down to her hands. Blaze's left boot is short while her right one is long; both of them are brown. Civilian Powers Biography Super Smash Pretty Cure! Relationships Miyatani Hoshi - Edna first encounters Hoshi in episode 13 as a cool, cold-hearted girl, Hoshi told Edna that all you need is your desire. Pretty Cure Cure Blaze The iconic red flame! Cure Blaze! 象徴的赤い炎！キュアブレイズ！ Shōchō-teki akai hono! Kyua Bureizu! is Edna's Pretty Cure alter ego, and the leader of Team Smash. She the Cure of the Eternal Flame. As a Pretty Cure, she becomes more hardworking and puts more effort into all she does. Using her Smash Controller, she can transform by shouting, "Pretty Cure, Smash Mode On!". She has a variety of attacks, including a few finishers and special duo attacks. Powers Transformations Pretty Cure, Smash Mode On! Attacks : Cure Blaze's first finisher. - Sub-attacks= }} Etymology Character Songs Solo Songs *Super Blaze 64 *Mainichi no Shumi! *Kyukyoku no Gamer Duo Songs Group Songs Trivia * Himoto Edna, due to Super Smash Pretty Cure's theme, is based on Mario from the Super Mario franchise. Gallery Category:User:DaisyandMangaForever Category:Super Smash Pretty Cure! Category:Super Smash Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Red Cures Category:Team Smash Category:Female Category:Females Category:DaisyWIP Category:Fire using Cures